


You

by septicat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluffy, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, so much cute i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want you in my life. I need you in my life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's some half wake cutesy Septiplier for you. My OTP for life and this is so cute. I'm also incredibly tired.  
> I found the song You by The Pretty Reckless. It's the song referenced in this, as well.  
> I heard it and was like "welp, im not sleeping tonight anyway"  
> so enjoy.  
> let me know what you guys think.  
> xx

After a long day of meeting fans, singing things for said fans, and all around goofing off for 14 hours, Jack was starting to feel a bit fatigued. The other men he was spending his weekend with, however, were so tired they looked like they were going to fall over the minute they stepped into their hotel rooms.

It had been the first day in Indianapolis, and Jack was beyond excited to see his friends again. Living in Ireland made things really difficult. Almost everyone else he talked to live in the US, so these conventions were more than just panels and fan meetings for him. He had the entire weekend to spend with people near and dear to him, Mark Fischbach being one of them.

They were only able to talk through the internet except for their first meeting a few months back. It had been the best weekend of Jack’s life.

And here he was again, this time with more friends and fans to meet. It was incredible for him. While the other men complained about how they couldn’t wait to fall asleep when they arrived at their hotel room, Jack was still jumping about in his seat in the car, laughing and talking while their eyes slowly started to close.

Once they finally arrived, they all made their way up to their rooms. Mark and Jack had made plans beforehand to split the cost and get a single room with two beds. It made sense to save money, especially since Jack had to purchase a ticket abroad. When they arrived at their hotel that morning, however, they were surprised with a mess up by the management.

One bed for the two of them sat in the room.

Mark didn’t seemed to incredibly fazed by this, however. He laughed it off and shrugged his shoulders.

“Looks like we’ll just have to share a bed all weekend, huh? You wanna try anything funny, though, and you’re going to have to buy me dinner first.”

Jack laughed and pretended it didn’t bother him.

He didn’t think about it the rest of the day. He was too busy with everything going on around them to really remember it; that is until they opened the door after the long, eventful day.

Mark immediately made his way to the bed and flopped down, before he even took off his shoes.

“Jack, how do you have so much energy left after today?” Jack shrugged his shoulders as he slipped off his tennis shoes by the door.

“I’m always full of energy, Mark. I figured you’d know this by now.”

“Well, yeah, but I assumed it was like, your YouTube persona. Little Irish Jack, always bouncing around, never sleepy.” Jack shook his head and began rooting through his luggage to find a pair of sweatpants and a new t-shirt to change into.

“Everything you see on my videos is me. I’m always full of energy, and I never sleep. It’s not as glorious as it seems, though.”

“I wish I could be you. Because I’m literally just taking off my pants and going to bed.”

“You’re not going to shower?” Mark sighed, thought for a second, then shook his head.

“No, I’ll just shower in the morning. I know you have to sleep beside me, but I promise I don’t smell that bad.”

“Well, suit yourself. I’ll be back in a bit.” Jack hurried off to the bathroom and showered. He was hoping the hot water would relax him enough for him to at least be a bit drowsy, but it only made him _more_ awake, if that was possible.

He shook his head around as he exited the bathroom. The room was silent except for the soft sound of music and Mark’s breathing.

He was already wrapped in the blankets, fast asleep. He had put his glasses on the bedside table, and his phone was plugged into a stereo beside them. The music wasn’t loud from across the room; Jack couldn’t make out what was playing from where he was standing.

He sighed and made his way to the bed.

He was nervous to have to sleep beside Mark. They were really good friends, but Jack had always felt a little something towards him, even in the very beginning. This man was his idol when he started doing  
YouTube, and when Mark reached out to him, it had been the best day of his entire life. The more they talked, the more he fell for him.

The first time they met, Jack had multiple panic attacks on the way from the hotel to the convention center. He was going to meet this man who now considered him a good friend, and Jack was so worried he wouldn’t like him when he met him in person. Mark acted like he had known him for years, and greeted him with open arms.

Since then, people had poked fun of the idea of them being together. Mark always played it off as such, and Jack did the same. He couldn’t just outright tell everyone he was head over heels for this man, and he especially couldn’t tell Mark.

He eventually got into bed beside the dark haired man, sliding in between the covers. Mark rustled a bit beside him, rolling on his opposite side to face him. He looked so incredibly peaceful when he was asleep, and Jack had to keep himself from outright staring at him. As much as he wanted to, it felt weird to just look at him while he slept peacefully.

The song that had been playing stopped, and a new one started off. It was soft guitar, something Jack was positive would help him fall asleep. The first lyrics were sang by a soft, female voice.

_You don’t want me, no. You don’t need me._

He felt his heart stop as he listened to the words carefully.

_Like I want you, oh. Like I need you._

Jack turned and looked at Mark again. It seemed like one of those weird clichés. The right song just happened to play when he was with the person it would be about. This wasn’t a movie, but it was unsettling for Jack.

He was laying on his side, facing Mark at this point. He had given up trying not to stare at him. He was just so peaceful, and so beautiful.

_You can’t see me, no, like I see you._

Everyone was attracted to Mark. He had girls all over the place screaming his name, and Jack understood why. He had hard, defining features, but he somehow made them seem elegant and soft at the same time. He was taller than Jack, which normally drove him crazy because everyone was taller than him. He didn’t mind though. He could tell it made Mark a bit happier because he was also used to people being taller than him.

His brown eyes were something to get lost in, and when he smiled, they lit up like they had stars inside. He was so full of life, so full of love, and it upset Jack that so many people took it for granted.

_I can’t have you, no, like you have me._

Jack hoped that he understood he wasn’t his friend just to gain subscribers. He never was, even when the initial interaction between them suggested that’s what he was doing. The minute Mark messaged him, Jack was under his wing. He never wanted to leave.

_You can’t feel me, no, like I feel you._

Jack’s heart fluttered as Mark’s bare leg brushed up against his under the covers.

He wanted nothing more than to be able to caress his face, to kiss his lips, to let him know just how much he meant to him. He had become the one person Jack could trust with absolutely anything, even though they didn’t get to talk quite as often as he wanted. He would give anything to be able to spend every single day with him. He wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to be with him so badly.

_I can’t steal you, no, like you stole me._

Jack knew it was never going to happen, though. There was no way Mark would feel the same back. He brushed so many things off that made Jack’s heart race and his hands sweat. Jack was a nervous wreck 80% of the time he was with Mark, just because of what he’d done. He never tried, though. He never did anything to make Jack fall for him. Jack just fell.

The song was nearing the end and he suddenly realized he hadn’t looked to see what the title was so he could add it to his own collection. He quite liked it, even though it was such a gushy song.

He lifted himself up on one elbow to look over Mark. He read the title quickly to himself, but before he laid back down, he noticed the top line above the cover art on Mark’s Spotify.

**Playing from the playlist: JSE**

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. JSE? As in, _Jacksepticeye?_

He laid his head back down quickly, and when he went to look at Mark again, he was met with two, dark brown eyes.

Jack jumped a bit.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up—“

“It’s fine.” His voice was deep and rough, like he really had been at least partially asleep, and Jack’s pulse shot up. A half awake version of Mark was easily one of the most attractive things he could imagine.

“I can’t believe you really thought that the hotel messed up the room,” Mark said softly. Jack’s eyes widened. “I won’t have the opportunity to do this while we’re out in public, at all. It upsets me a lot, but we have to do what we have to do.”

“Wh-what do you mean, Mark?” Jack’s words fumbled out of his mouth as Mark rested a hand on the smaller man’s hip. He pulled him a bit closer to him, and Jack could feel Mark’s hand shaking against his skin.

“Just lay here with me. That’s all I want, Sean, I want it to be _us_ for as long as possible.” Mark never really used Jack’s real name, but hearing him say it sent shivers down his spine. It suddenly felt more intimate than it had even seconds ago.

Mark pulled his arm out from underneath him, and rested a hand on Jack’s chest.

It was quiet between the two of them besides the new song that was playing, which neither of them were paying attention to at this point.

Mark pulled him closer and closer, and while neither of them looked away, as Jack’s nervous, shaking hand found it’s way to the back of Mark’s neck.

“You should really get some sleep, Mark.” The dark eyes he was staring into shut for only a second, followed by a soft groan.

“But then I couldn’t do this.”

Jack could feel his breath as he moved in closer and their lips barely touched. The moment felt like slow motion for Jack; he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, and he wasn’t sure what to do. Everything he had ever hoped and dreamed of was happening all in a split second. He felt that if he thought of anything else, it would ruin what was happening and he wouldn’t remember the small details. He wanted to always remember the way Mark’s lips felt, and how his eyes slowly closed as he pressed his lips completely to his. He didn’t want to forget that feeling of _oh God, this is finally happening._

Mark didn’t move his lips much further than to barely whisper. Jack could still feel his lips against his as he spoke.

“I’m sorry I’m so tired, Sean.” His heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t be.” Jack said softly. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.” Mark moaned softly and kissed the Irishman once more, before curling up beside him.

Mark’s free arm wrapped completely around Jack’s torso. He curled his head into Jack’s chest, and it only took minutes for the two men to fall asleep after their long, busy day.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You're mine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A MULTI CHAPTERED THING.  
> That is until my roommate brought me a wonderful idea.  
> The next (and final) chapter should be up tomorrow.  
> In the mean time, enjoy.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xx

Throughout the second day of the convention, it took everything in Jack’s power to not lean over and kiss Mark. They had their panel that day, and Mark _insisted_ Jack sat beside him. Not that he would complain, of course, and thankfully none of the other guys seemed to be bothered or concerned. They knew Jack and Mark didn’t get to see each other much, so they chalked it up to good friends spending as much time together as possible.

Mark, however, did a very good job at teasing Jack. Whether it was sideways glances, or a squeeze of the knee during the panel, he kept Jack on his toes all day. It was to the point that Jack was getting worried that someone would find out, but nobody seemed to suspect anything.

Jack couldn’t wait to get back to their hotel room where they could be together, alone. He had thought about it all day, and when the sun began to set and the festivities were almost to an end, he was happier than he had been all day. That is, until Mark told him the plan for the night.

Jack, Wade, and Bob all stood outside of the men’s restroom, waiting for Tyler and Mark to finish before heading off together to the hotel. When the two men finally came out, Mark clapped his hands loudly and demanded everyone’s attention.

“So, we should go to the party tonight.” Wade, Bob, and Tyler all nodded in agreement, and Jack tried to not let his face fall with disappointment. He didn’t _want_ to go to a party. He wanted to go to their hotel room and kiss Mark until he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do that at a crowded bar.

Nobody paid Jack enough attention to warrant him having a vote in the matter. Before he could even think of the words to form a protest, the group was heading out to Wade’s car. Jack reluctantly followed behind, and Mark fell back enough to talk to him quietly so the others couldn’t hear him.

“Do you not want to go?” Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t mind, it’s fine. You want to go.” Mark sighed and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder as they walked.

“Look, we should have at least one fun night out, right? We leave too early Monday morning to party tomorrow night.” Jack felt a small lump form in his throat at the thought of leaving. “But I promise, it’ll be fun, okay? I’ll buy you a few drinks, and maybe I can woo you into thinking I’m handsome enough to take home.”

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle, and as soon as the smile spread across his lips, Mark’s face lit up. They walked together, slightly behind the rest of the group, to Wade car to head to the bar.

When they arrived, it was absolutely packed. It was a Saturday night, after all, but it was mostly other guests at the convention. The music was loud, the room was somehow dark and bright all at the same time, and Jack’s head immediately began to ache. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a partier. He did enjoy going out. He just made sure it wasn’t this crowded, nor this loud.

When they arrived, the boys immediately made their way to the bar. Mark ordered the first round for everyone, and they all took their shots happily together, in congratulations to good friends.

It was about 4 shots later that Mark was already pretty tipsy, as were the other three men. Jack, however, could only feel a slight buzz.

“Are you not tipsy? At all?” Mark yelled over the music. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m Irish, Mark. I know it sounds extremely cliché but it’s absolutely in my blood to have an outrageous alcohol tolerance.” Mark waved his hand and ordered three double shots. One for himself, and apparently, two for Jack.

“You need to catch up. I want you to come dance with us.” He leaned across Jack to grab the shot glasses. “Specifically me, but I guess they can join in.” Jack smiled at Marks slightly drunken form of flirting, and took down the two double shots as Mark took down his one. Mark raised his eyebrows as he watched the small Irishman down the drinks.

“I’m a bit turned on,” he said. Jack could feel his cheeks turn red, but before he could say anything, Mark had him by the hand and was pulling him out to the dancefloor.

Normally, Jack wouldn’t be too incredibly into what was happening. But after the four shots he took back to back, he was definitely feeling it, and Mark obviously was too. The music was loud and quiet honestly obnoxious. Jack was used to his heavy metal, not the poppy, electronic music that was playing now.

It wasn’t half a second of being in the middle of the gigantic group of people when Mark started dancing. Jack watched for a second or two, because he couldn’t help but laugh. Mark was making a complete _fool_ of himself, but he obviously didn’t care. He was dancing like wild with Wade, until he realized Jack wasn’t really doing much.

In one swift, yet drunken, movement, he grabbed Jack’s hips and pulled his pelvis into his. Jack almost fell right into Mark, but managed to catch himself on his shoulders. Before he knew it, he was dancing like a mad man, not really caring who was around him at this point. He was having too much fun being so close to Mark, and he could tell that he was having fun too. He hadn’t seen Mark light up like this in a long time, and he never really thought the homebody he is would be into something like that. Maybe he was just too drunk to really care.

Song after song they danced, both together and with the other guys. Then a song came on, and he wasn’t sure what it was either, but Mark’s entire tone changed. He wasn’t laughing and screaming over the music at Wade and Bob anymore. He had made his way behind Jack at some point, and had his hands on his hips again.

He could feel Mark’s entire chest, all the way down to the top of his thighs against his back. Jack turned his head just enough to see Mark lean his head forward and whisper in his hear.

“Before you say anything, I don’t care if someone sees us. They’ll deal with it. You’re mine.”

His speech was slurred, but Jack could tell his words rang true, and his hair raised on his arms.

The song that was playing now was still upbeat and danceable, but was much sexier and grittier than the ones before. So much so, Tyler had went to the bathroom, and the only one left from the group he could even find was Wade and his wife. He wasn’t sure where Bob had went with Mandy, but frankly he didn’t care. All he could pay attention to was the way Mark’s hands felt on his skin. Mark had given up holding him from outside his clothes, and had both hands slightly under his t-shirt.

Jack was lost in the music and without thinking, he leaned his head back against Mark’s shoulder and wrapped one arm up to rest his hand on the back of Mark’s neck, with the other on top of Mark’s hand.

They found the beat easily, and any thought Jack had about someone seeing them together was vanished as soon as Mark pressed his lips against his neck.

They danced like this for the entirety of the song, and it was over all too soon.

As the next song began, Mark turned Jack around and leaned in to whisper to him again.

“Let’s just go back to the hotel. It’s getting late, and I think we need quality time alone.”

He didn’t have to ask him twice for Jack to agree.

Although they had taken Wade’s car to get there, they were walking distance from the hotel.

They stumbled down the sidewalk, and again, they were forced to pretend nothing weird was happening between the two of them. The loss of touch was driving Jack crazy, and if he wasn’t as drunk as he was, he would have sprinted back to just to kiss him faster.

They got to their room in one piece. Jack walked inside, and Mark shut the door behind him.

Before he could even think another sentence, he had Mark pinned against the back of the door. His lips were against his, and he was finally doing the one thing that was on his mind all day. Mark’s hands immediately found Jack’s hair, and that’s all it took for him to lean in further with his hips.

The dark haired man moaned into the kiss, and Jack could feel his pants getting smaller and his head spinning faster, and it was only a few more seconds before he had to part their lips to catch his breath.

“I want you so, so bad…” Jack groaned, his body still completely against Mark’s.

“I’m all yours, Sean.”

It was that use of his real name that made Jack realize this wasn’t going to be a drunken, one-time thing for the two of them. Mark noticed Jack’s hitch in his breath, and took his hand, leading him to the bed.

Suddenly, things became less drunken and wild. The air around them became intense as they slowly undressed one another. After every article of clothing was removed, their newly exposed skin was covered in kisses from the other.

It didn’t take long for them to find one another. Though their minds were foggy, they were still there, in the moment with each other. Their bodies flowed together seamlessly, in rhythm.

The fire found Mark first and burned its way through Jack shortly after. It seared through his nerves, melting him into the other man, and left him gasping through the heat for air.

They laid breathlessly beside one another, Mark’s arms around his lover, with his head buried in the crook of his neck.

“You’re my favorite, Sean.” He whispered each word between kisses to his neck. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark’s bicep that laid across his chest.

“I’m said I have to leave Monday morning.” It had been something that had plagued his mind since the night before. Mark lifted his head.

“Hey, look at me,” Jack turned to face his brown eyes and he could feel tears start to form in his own baby blues. “No, no, no, don’t cry, please.” Mark begged.

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry—“

“Shh, you don’t have to apologize. We have each other tonight. Monday is inevitable, and it’s sad and I’m not looking forward to it at all. But please, let’s enjoy each other tonight. I don’t want these happy moments filled with tears. You’re too beautiful to cry.”

Jack kissed him gently.

“You’re the boss.” He whispered. Mark let out a laugh that was probably too loud, considering how close Jack was to his face.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, which brought an even bigger smile from the man beside him.

“I need to take a shower, Mark.” He rolled his eyes in response, but nodded anyway.

“ _We_ need to shower.” He started to get out of bed, and took Jack’s hand in his again.

“Oh, you’re going to shower tonight?” Jack laughed, following him to the bathroom.

“Only if you’re with me, my love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You enchant me, even when you're not around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was a day late, ugh, I suck.  
> Last part.  
> Song credit is Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis.  
> Please let me know what you think. I've gotten a lot of love for this, and I thank all of you so much seriously. I hope to do another piece like this sometime soon. I don't do chaptered things too often so hopefully I can come up with something.  
> Thank you guys for reading, I love you all  
> xx

The third and final day of the convention was the hardest for Jack. He was trying the best he could to enjoy himself, and for the most part, he was. He was spending more time with Mark and fans, and that’s all that really mattered to him at this point. He was sad he was going to have to leave everyone within 24 hours, but every time Mark’s skin came into contact with his, even by an accidental brush, he was reminded that this was the last night he was going to be with him, at least until August.

Mark played off being in a great mood easily. He was sad, of course, and Jack could tell. It wasn’t until about noon that he really showed that he was upset, and he was constantly looking at his phone to check the time, which Jack caught himself doing more than he would have liked.

Later that night, they all went out to dinner together for the last time. Mark decided on it being earlier than they had originally planned, wanting to be back at the hotel by 7:30. Jack didn’t complain, though. If he could have spent the entire day in the hotel with Mark, he would have.

“Why do you want to get back so early?” Jack asked at dinner. Everyone else looked at Mark, waiting for an answer. Mark sighed and turned to him.

“The flight is early in the morning, you know? We all need our rest anyway.” Jack nodded. He didn’t really care _why_ they were going back to the hotel early. He just wished that time would come sooner than later.

Eventually, they were in the car on the way back. Mark seemed very quiet, but kept his hand on Jack’s knee as they shared the backseat of Wade’s car. Jack didn’t really speak much either. As excited as he was to get back to the hotel room with Mark, he wasn’t ready to sleep and have to leave for the airport right when they woke up. He was hoping time would slow down just for a while.

They arrived and headed up to their respective rooms, Mark unlocking theirs with the key card. Jack shut the door behind them, and it only took a few seconds before Mark’s lips were against his. It was a soft, simple kiss, but it made Jack’s heart flutter just the same as the first.

“There’s something I need to tell you, Sean.” Mark’s tone was serious, to the point it was concerning.

“Of course, anything.” Jack said. Mark put his arms on the smaller man’s hips. He didn’t pull him closer, he just rested them against his skin.

“I got an e-mail today about my flight. I leave at midnight.”

Jack’s heart couldn’t have fell faster if it was being thrown off a building. He could already feel his eyes start to water and his throat tighten. He only had a few hours left. They were only going to spend 4 hours together before Mark was gone. A few tears fell involuntarily and Mark immediately pulled him closer.

“Hey, don’t cry, okay? Please, please don’t cry. We’re going to spend the rest of tonight together, and it’s going to be amazing, alright?” Jack nodded into Mark’s shoulder, and they stood like that for a minute or two.

Mark pushed himself away gently and bent down to kiss him again.

“Let’s put on some music and we can start packing, alright? We can get it done and over with so we can relax the rest of the time.” Jack nodded and forced a smile.

He was upset he was only going to get a few more hours with him, but he was determined to make the best of it.

So, they did. Mark put on his music and they danced around and laughed as they threw their clothes into their suitcases. There wasn’t much to pack, which was nice. It ended up taking them nearly an hour, however, since every now and then they’d brush by each other and that gave them both an excuse to stop and make out for a lot longer than they’d plan. Jack didn’t mind, though.

Jack hurried off for a quick restroom break as Mark zipped up his suitcase. When he made his way out, he was greeted at the door by the dark haired man.

“Can I—“

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Mark didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Jack’s hand and pulled him to the small, empty spot in the hotel room. There was a new, slower song playing in the background, one that Jack immediately recognized.

“Is this Elvis?” Jack laughed. Mark smiled and nodded, and wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him in closer to his body. He grabbed onto Jack’s hand, holding it up to shoulder height. “Mark, this is so cheesy…” Jack was still laughing, but Mark was determined to make him dance.

He started moving side to side slowly, and Jack found himself following him without really thinking about it. His hand found its way to Mark’s shoulder.

Mark leaned down closer to Jack’s ear, and softly sang with the music.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._

Jack felt a shiver down his spine. He had always loved Mark’s singing voice, but hearing his deep, soft voice sing to _Elvis_ was a whole other story. Their bodies stayed close together as they moved in time.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

Jack rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he focused on his voice. He never wanted to leave this moment. He would stay like that for years if it meant always being this close to Mark.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you?_

The moment that had once felt cheesy and uncomfortable to Jack now felt like he was meant to be right here all along. Hand in hand with the man of his dreams. So close he could smell his day old cologne and could feel his chest vibrate as he sang to him.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

Jack could feel his heart racing and his throat swell up again with that familiar lump that he wish he never had to deal with. He didn’t want to be crying, not now. He wasn’t crying over him leaving this time, though. They were happy tears. Jack wondered why he hadn’t done this the entire time they had been together that weekend. It’s what he felt. He felt like nothing could hurt him when he was with Mark. He felt safe, loved, _important._ Things he hadn’t experienced in quite some time.

_Take my hand. Take my whole life, too, for I can’t help falling in love with you._

They danced together for the entire song. Jack softly hummed while Mark sang along.

The song ended a lot sooner than either of them wanted. When it did, it started up with another song, but Mark stopped moving and put both of his hands on Jack’s cheeks.

“I was hoping that would cheer you up.” Mark’s face fell a bit as he noticed the tear stains on Jack’s cheeks.

“No, no, they’re happy tears, Mark. I’m sad you have to leave, I am, but I’m also just too happy I’m spending time with you. I’m going to miss you like hell, believe me. It’s going to kill me tonight to not have your arms around me when I’m falling asleep. I don’t want you to worry about me, though. I’ll see you again in August. We can make this work, I know we can.” Jack could see Mark’s eyes starting to glisten as he spoke. The dark haired man took a deep breath in, before slowly letting it out.

“I love you, Sean. I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long now, and it never felt right until right now. I haven’t felt this confident about us until right now. I love you so, so much, Sean.” He said the words over and over, until Jack had to cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, Mark.” They both smiled and kissed one more time, before Mark stepped away. He walked over to the two suitcases that sat on the end of the bed and sat them on the floor.

“We’ve got a few hours before we leave. Let’s just relax.” Jack nodded happily and the two of them spent the rest of the time doing just that.

Eventually, though, their time ran short. They both jumped as there was a loud, obnoxious knock at the door. Wade stood on the other side, summoning them to the car so they could take Mark to the airport.

The ride there was quiet, but not uncomfortable. It wasn’t until they got there and parked that Jack really started to feel what was happening. Mark asked if Wade could give them a quick second, and Wade gladly stepped outside of the car to wait for Mark. It was dark outside and there weren’t really too many people at the airport, but Jack didn’t think he’d be able to walk inside with Mark.

“It would be all too real.” He said. Mark understood and nodded. He leaned over and kissed his lover, pulling him as close as he could to him. When they pulled away, Mark already had tears falling down his cheeks. Jack wiped one away with his thumb.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be the positive one here, okay?” They both laughed, but it didn’t stop Mark from crying. “I’m going to miss you. I’m going to miss you so much but we’re going to talk all the time. We’re going to make this work, I fucking promise.”

“I love you, Sean.” Mark hadn’t gone more than 15 minutes the entire night without saying those words to him. Jack didn’t mind, though, because he was more than eager to say it right back.

“I love you too, Mark. Be safe, okay? You’re going to miss your flight if you don’t go.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll let you know when I’m home.” Jack nodded and they kissed one last time. He immediately felt the pressure of him leaving once he was out of the car. He watched him as he walked away, before he moved up front so Wade could bring him back to the hotel.

Walking into the hotel room alone felt wrong. It made Jack close to tears as he opened the door with the key card Mark had given him.

He flipped on the light and decided that going to bed was going to be the only thing he could manage.

He opened his suitcase to pull out a pair of sweatpants, but instead of the grey fabric he had left on top, there was a small piece of paper on top of a dark red t-shirt. He opened the half-folded paper and read it to himself.

**Sean.**

**I’m sorry this happened. I wish I could be beside you tonight. Hopefully this will make up for me not being there.**

**Until August.**

**-Mark**

**P.S. I love you.**

He pulled out the t-shirt and held it up. It was definitely one of Mark’s, and he knew it was definitely going to be too big for him. He didn’t care though. He pulled the shirt he was wearing off and pulled the red one on. He pulled the hem up to his nose and smelled the same cologne he had grown to love over the weekend. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t as sad as he was before. In all honesty, the weekend had gone better than he could have ever imagined. He spent the best three days of his life with the man he loved, and he happened to love him back.

He didn’t bother with the sweatpants, instead just slipped his jeans off and crawled into bed. The pillow beside him still smelled like Mark’s shampoo.

It felt empty and cold, being alone.

He knew it was going to take him a lot longer to fall asleep that night, but he thought, if Mark couldn’t be beside him, he could dream about him, and that’s all he needed until August.


End file.
